


Hey There Juliet

by Ewokbanana



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Post-Break Up, Singer!Jughead, Song: Hey There Delilah, sorry for the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewokbanana/pseuds/Ewokbanana
Summary: Betty hears Jughead’s song on the radio for the first time. All the feels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is based on the song Hey There Delilah by Plain White T’s but I changed it to Hey There Juliet cause DUH. I was listening to the song and this fic just hit me so I quick put it down. Listening to it, it was so easy to picture Jughead singing this to Betty and I hope you see that too.  
I’m hoping to continue this but as of right now I have no idea where I want it to go.  
Unbeta-ed so any mistakes are my own.  
Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

Her shift was coming to a close and she could not wait to get home to her comfy pants, warm green tea, and the latest Mind Hunter episode waiting on Netflix. Being a student worker in the NYU library certainly had its perks. Including a quiet place to complete her massive amounts of assigned reading and papers. But on days like today, where her eyelids felt like lead, she just wanted to be home and far from the information desk. The night shift custodian pushed his cart by, heading to the adult fiction section with his radio quietly playing the latest hits while she slowly packed up her bag.

“Thanks for tuning into 101.4 The Beat, The latest hits in NYC! Bringing you this new bop, Hey There Juliet, by breakout artist J. Jones. Hit us up on twitter if you want more!”

The opening notes floated across the empty expanse of library hitting Betty like a brick wall. 

Hey there, Juliet

What's it like in New York city?

I'm a thousand miles away

But, girl, tonight you look so pretty

Yes, you do

Times Square can't shine as bright as you

I swear, it's true

She was frozen to the spot. Notebook still in hand halfway to her backpack. She would know that voice anywhere. That voice that whispered I love you’s in the Blue and Gold. That voice that told her she wasn’t broken even at her lowest moment. That voice that schemed and solved mysteries with her. That voice that was now belting across the bookshelves with a sultry and melodic tone, seamingly talking right to her. He was talking to her...right?

Hey there, Juliet

Don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely

Give this song another listen

Close your eyes

Listen to my voice, it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Her eyes had started to cloud with tears. She still couldn’t move, completely overcome with shock at hearing his voice again after two years, and over the radio nonetheless. She shut her eyes as the song suggested and couldn’t help but picture the last time she had seen him. The painful goodbye at the end of her driveway. Her, heading east to start at NYU and him, heading west to follow Archie to California. They promised it wouldn’t be forever, just for now. Sharing soft kisses and quiet I love you’s trying desperately to not fall apart completely. 

Both agreed they wanted to give each other space to give their full attention and effort to their dreams and not be weighed down by the “inevitable”realization that long-distance was just too hard and exhausting. At the time it had felt like they were making the smartest and most mature decision. Oh how stupid they had been. Not realizing how much more painful it was to do aspire and fight and achieve without your love and best friend by your side to cheer you on and celebrate the success big and small. She missed him terribly and thought about him often through the first two years of college. Late nights when she wished he was there to proof read her paper. Or to hold her tight and remind her to breath through her panic attack. To be fair, working at a library was her own form of personal torture. The smell of books and the click of keys both instantly transported her back to a booth at Pop’s with him. 

On the last check in with Archie, he had said that he and Jughead, were getting more calls for shows and that Jug had been killing it with his songwriting. He always had a way with words. She didn’t know he had started singing and producing his own music too. Until now. 

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

What you do to me

The tears began to flow freely now. She had always loved his voice. Singing along to songs under his breath while making the morning coffee. Or while blasting classic rock driving aimlessly around Riverdale trying to escape the chaos of their homes. But this was a whole other level. He sounded confident, honest, and true. The words were so real. She could close her eyes and see him singing softly to her, holding her tight against his body, feel his breath tickle the hair on the nape of her neck. Planting kisses along her shoulder as he rocked back and forth to the rhythm in his tiny trailer park kitchen. 

A thousand miles seems pretty far

But they've got planes and trains and cars

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

Our friends would all make fun of us

And we'd just laugh along because we'd know

That none of them have felt this way

Juliet, I can promise you

That by the time that we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And you're to blame

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


She finally made it back to her apartment, sniffling and swiping her nose the entire travel home. Her headphones were plugged in and her phone was playing Hey There Juliet, by J. Jones on loop. On the walk, on the train, and the last few blocks, the music and tears had not stopped. Getting through the door, and toeing off her shoes she didn’t notice Veronica on the couch eyeing her red and puffy eyes. 

“Betty, what’s-”

She didn’t need to answer. Crumbling to the floor while unplugging her headphones, allowing the melody to fill the apartment. 

Hey there, Juliet

You be good, and don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll be done with school

And I'll be makin' history like I do

You know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there, Juliet, here's to you

This one's for you

Veronica rushed to her side pulling her into a tight embrace, “Oh Betty.” she cooed, stroking her hair and rubbing her back as sobs racked Betty’s body.

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

What you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah

Oh woah, oh

Oh

  
  
  



	2. The Only Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they reunite

“Archie you should have seen her. She was a complete mess....yeah I know. I know! But you could have warned me! I could have prepped her instead of being completely blind.....oh I gotta go.” Veronica stopped her pacing to frantically end the call and turn to see Betty exiting her bedroom 

“B! How are you feeling? I was thinking we could go down to that sweet little bistro on 4th street for bre-... wait why do you have a bag? Are you going somewhere?!” Her words came out in a flurry clearly trying to catch up to the scene unfolding in front of her.

Betty looked a mess. A complete contrast to her usual immaculate, put-together look but completely understandable considering the night she had crying in Veronica’s arms until she fell asleep in the wee hours of the night. Her blonde hair was haphazardly tossed into a messy bun perched on top of her head, a wrinkled oversized hoodie covering her body, and black, out-stretched leggings led to a pair of well loved tan uggs. Her cheer duffle bag was thrown over her shoulder and a passport was clutched in her hand. This was not her finest moment but she was clearly on the move. 

“Betty. Betty! Wait! What’s happening? Where are you going in such a hurry? Looking like...well....like that!” 

“I’m going to see him.” She announced while slamming her bedroom door and heading for the coat rack. “I can’t just stay here and act like I didn’t hear that song. Didn’t hear him singing to ME. I’m tired of lying to myself. So I’m going!”

“Wow. Well okay! Swoon! Give me a second I’ll go get my emergency travel bag,” already heading to her bedroom. 

Betty grabbed her hand as she passed stopping her in her place, “No Veronica you don’t have to do that, I know you have an important meeting this week and this isn’t your problem.”

Veronica turned and squeezed I’ll the hand holding her still, her face nothing but empathy and understanding for her best friend. “Betty stop. You know I’m not going to let you travel alone, especially in such a heightened emotional state. Plus, I’m sure we can use daddy’s travel points to get us upgraded to First class!” She walked off as if she had not offered exactly what Betty needed in that moment like it was sharing her last piece of gum. 

Betty knew there was no limit to Veronica’s friendship and that she would go above and beyond to make sure her friends were safe and happy. No matter the distance. Literally. 

“Thank you,” Betty whispered to Veronica’s back as she plopped on the couch catching her breath for the first time that morning. She had woken up to a raging post-cry headache already knowing what she had to do. She booked the first flight she could find and stuffed the essentials in the first bag she could get her hands on. Determined to change the fate of her poor past choices. But now with the room empty and the quiet enveloping her, she started to question.  _ Would he want to see her? His life was so much bigger now. So much more now. Would he still want her? Maybe that song was written years ago and had just been found. She would be interrupting. Maybe she should just call first. _

“Oh I know that look Cooper! Stop it right now! We are not sitting back for an overthinking meltdown when we should be on a plane with champagne in our hands and a love story in the making!” 

Betty unclenched her hands and jumped to her feet. Suddenly feeling the momentum and anxious-excitement flooding back through her system after Veronica’s impromptu, and frankly spot on, motivational speech. 

“You’re right. Let’s do this!”

Veronica paused to give Betty a once over, not being able to stop the small judgmental wrinkle of her nose. “But first we go to Dry Bar! I called, and my stylist can fit us in right after our facials at the Kate Somerville salon. I am not letting my bestie have her epic love-of-her-life reunion looking like that! I will update our flights as soon as you tell me where we are going.”

A rush of color flooded Betty’s cheeks. Partially from the realization that Veronica was right and she could  _ not _ confront Jughead looking like this and partially because now she had to admit about her little stalking adventure last night at three am when Veronica has finally fallen asleep. 

“Ummmm, I may have found their band’s instagram page and read every post until I found their tour schedule. They’re in Chicago tonight for a gig at the Snake Lounge.”

Veronica looped her arm through Betty’s and starting to walk them both to the door, “Oh Betty. Well I guess Chicago it is! I haven’t been in years, this should be fun. I’ll call the travel agent when we get in the cab.”

  
  
  


Her nerves had only climbed since landing in Chicago. Veronica had done as promised and gotten them first class tickets on the next available flight. Her golden hair had been washed, dried, and quaffed to perfection falling in gentle waves around her shoulders. She had gotten a facial from the gods that had her naturally glowing from within and a cute but not trying  _ too _ hard outfit packed for tonight. 

At the hotel they had come up with their game plan. Head over to a nearby tapas place for dinner before heading to the show. Veronica could tell Betty was on edge so she figured a light dinner and a few drinks would help with the nerves. At the very least, she could distract her with stories about her crazy coworkers from the last week. 

The bar was crowded already. Betty should have realized that these weren’t dive bar shows anymore when she saw the twenty thousand followers on their Instagram account. She had been avoiding both boys on social since school began. Only checking in for major holidays and life changes. But last night she had caved and looked at every page, every picture, every comment, and every tag. They were thriving. Her heart immediately lodged in her throat remembering picture after picture of Jughead on drums, eyes closed and lost to the rhythm. In many pictures he was in the background behind Archie, often clutching the guitar at his waist and belting the support vocals into a microphone. While Archie was the frontman, and often the face of the band, Betty couldn’t keep her eyes off of Jughead. Scrutinizing every imagine, comparing the memory bank of photos she had in her mind of  _ her _ Jughead, trying to surmise if he was still the man she knew. A silly thing to determine through social media pictures but 3:30 am Betty was not thinking at her best. 

Veronica directed Betty to the bar as her mind clouded with worry.  _ What was she thinking just showing up?! What did she even expect to happen?! Oh god this skirt is too short. Why did she listen to Veronica. Oh no. I feel sick.  _

“Here Betts. You look like you need this to start.” Veronica broke her panic spiral by handing her a shot glass of vodka. The cold burn was calming and helped her center back to reality. She was at a bar. To see a band. Nothing more. She could do this. 

“Oo! Look a little table just opened up! Let’s grab it” and once more Veronica ushered her along. They sat and sipped their drinks as the band’s crew finished set up and sound check. And before she knew it the crowd was on their feet cheering and screaming for Archie settling in front of the microphone, perched on a stool. In sauntered Jughead behind the drum set head down, lost in the settling of his equipment, no idea what awaits him in the rambunctious crowd. 

Archie leaned into the mic, “Hello Snake Lounge! Thank you so much for having us! We are the Archie’s,” he announced proudly as the opening notes to their biggest hit shot through the speakers. Betty was floored. She had heard countless garage practices, Archie strumming at lunch, and shows at the Whyte Wrym where the crowd was only friends and family. But this was something else. The crowd came alive, shouting the lyrics along with Archie. He preened under the participation smiling into the words. Betty was immediately reminded of the pictures of Jughead. He wasn’t singing backup on this song but he was completely in his element. Eyes closed, bottom lip bitten in effort and his black hair flopping to the beat. She could watch him all night with her heart pounding to the beat of his bass drum. 

She still loved him. She could feel it so strongly coursing through her. Confident and sure, she remembered one of their last conversations about whether he should go or not.

  
  


“Betts I don’t need this. I could still go to Riverdale community college like we originally planned. Then you’ll just be a train ride away” He sounded like he was equally trying to convince himself just as he was trying to convince her. 

She put her hands on his cheeks stopping him from continuing and bringing his eyes to hers. “No, Juggie stop. We both have been given so few positive opportunities in life. You aren’t turning this down. You and Archie are going on tour. You’re going to share your beautiful lyrics with those lucky crowds and you’re going to give this your absolute focus. You  _ deserve  _ this opportunity Jug. Stop trying to convince yourself you don’t. You deserve nice things just as much as the next person. Plus, let’s be honest, Archie can’t do it without you.”

They both let out a breathy chuckle trying to push back the tears as they both came to the understanding that they would well and truly be apart. They knew no more words would make this feel better so they sealed it with a tear stained kiss that spoke more than they ever could. 

  
  
  


Coming back from her painful memory Betty realized they song was coming to a close. The crowd had remained on their feet singing along to the entire song. As Archie played the last notes and Jughead struck the last beats the crowd erupted. Quite the opening song. 

Archie looked across the crowd with a beaming smile finally catching sight of a familiar blonde and brunette. His smile only grew, splitting across his face and couldn’t help giving an enthusiastic wave to his girls. Typical puppy dog Archie. Betty gave a shy wave back while Veronica blew a kiss. Archie ecstatically turned to Jughead behind the drum set and caught his attention. With his head turned away from the mic the crowd couldn’t hear what he was saying but Jughead could. His eyes snapped to Archie’s face a look of pure shock covering his own. Within a second he was scanning the crowd finally seeing the stage lights catch a crown of golden hair. It was a lightning strike down Betty’s back locking eyes with his baby blues. He mumbled something back to Archie, to which he nodded in response. 

The boys got up and shuffled around the stage. Archie adjusted the mic stand and Jughead grabbed an acoustic guitar from the side of the stage. 

Archie dipped his head down to the mic clearly bouncing with excitement, “You are a verrrry lucky crowd tonight! We have a little something special for you. You may have heard him on the radio playing his hit “Hey There Juliet!, Let’s welcome to the mic, my best friend and brother, J. Jones!” Archie backed off the stage clapping while the audience jumped and pushed to get closer to the stage. A murmur went through the crowd, overly excited for a special peak at an up and coming artist. This was clearly not their usual set list. 

Jughead settled on the stool giving the guitar a general strum to check the tuning. With one hand on the mic stand and the other scratching the back of his neck he cleared his throat and the crowd hushed. “Hey guys. Um, I know this is an Archie’s concert and that’s what you came here to see but there’s somebody special in the audience today,” He paused locking eyes with Betty. The whispers spread quickly across the crowd everybody craning to catch a glimpse of who he was staring at. “And I wanted to play her something new. Hope you like it.”

Betty couldn’t feel her feet. She was frozen to the spot. He was singing to her. For her. Just her. Was this real??

The gentle strum of the guitar started and Betty left like her legs might give out. Not at all prepared for his voice to break through the air.

“When I was younger

I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind

He broke his own heart

And I watched

As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore

That she would never let herself forget

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love

If it does not exist, but darlin”

His eyes found her across the crowd. Tethered together with no one else in the room. He belted the next words straight through her body and soul. 

“You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception”

She didn’t know when she started to cry but she could feel the heavy tears rolling straight down her cheeks. They could only see each other and in that moment she knew. He was still hers. Her Juggie. 

“Maybe I know, somewhere

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways

To make it alone

Or keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable, distance

And up until now

I had sworn to myself that I'm content

With loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

But, you are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception”

The crowd was completely silent, swaying along to the gorgeous melody. Many were clutching at their hearts or holding on to the loved ones around them. The truth behind the words was evident and all in the room could feel it. Could feel the waves of love, struggle, and heartache pouring out of every note and string of his guitar. Filling Betty’s heart to the point of exploding. 

  
  


“I've got a tight grip on reality

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here

I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.”

The crowd was silent for an extra beat after the last note hung in the air. Absorbing the emotionally charged energy in the room before breaking out in loud cheers and screams. 

Jughead immediately got up and handed Archie the guitar then hopped straight off the front of the stage. The crowd parted for his purposeful walk with his eyes locked on Betty. He didn’t notice the girls trying to grab his shirt and the women attempting to get pictures. He was walking for one reason. Four long strides and he was in front of her. Really in front of her. After two years here he was within reach. He put both hands gently on her face coming to wrap around the back of her neck and pulled her to him, whispering “hey there Juliet,” before crashing his lips into hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is The Only Exception by Paramore 
> 
> Thank you so much for you support on this fic and all your excitement on tumblr. You guys kept the writing going! Thank you for all this love and I hope the second chapter lived up to your expectations.


End file.
